


Feeling

by SuzuyaJuuzou



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Noiz Bad End, Noiz's POV, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzuyaJuuzou/pseuds/SuzuyaJuuzou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz gets turned on with feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling

"S- Stop! Noiz--"

He's under me, writhing in pain.  
He tries to move away, to stop feeling the pain, but gasps as his touch on my shoulder leaves a wound. I don't mind, in fact, I'm exhilarated, it feels so good. I finally found pain, and more importantly, I found it with Aoba..

"N- Noiz!! -- It- It hurts!"

He's crying, tears streaming down his bloody cheeks.  
I don't say anything, too overwhelmed with pain and, I think, love. He looks so cute, I can't help myself. I reach for his cheek, ignoring his gasps of pain from the newly opening wound, and start to lick up his tears, and blood. He cries out as it creates even more cuts, and it makes me feel something. I don't know what that something is but it's like a spark in my chest, and it just makes me want him even more.

He glances down as I move his thighs apart, stroking his entrance. He shouts as the skin on it splits open, blood pouring down his pale skin, onto the black floor.  
I can't even describe the way all of this turns me on, Aoba is below me, panting, crying, looking so fuckable, and I can feel pain. 

I can feel pain.

I can feel not just pain, I can feel Aoba. I can feel his soft skin, the warmth of his blood, the warmth of his body, I can feel him tremble, shiver, writhe, I can feel his breath on my fingers, my neck, I can feel so much and I can feel it with Aoba.

"N- Noiz!! Please!"

I can't handle it anymore, the way Aoba makes me feel is driving me crazy. I hold his hips up, ignoring the splitting skin and cries from him, and ram my dick into his ass.  
He screams, and all I can think-- no I can't even think, all I can _feel_ is how warm he is, how tight he is, and how fucking good he's making me feel. I want to make him feel good too. I kiss him sweetly, and pull back, before ramming in even harder.

He screams even louder and I faintly think of how pleasurable it must be for him, isn't he happy to feel the pain with me? It reminds me of my nursery teacher telling us of home, how safe, warm, and loving it is. Germany isn't my home, Japan is-- No, anywhere Aoba is, is my home- Aoba. Is my home. I grin wickedly.

_I'm home, Aoba_

**Author's Note:**

> o the I'm Home part is just a HC i have that Noiz never really felt at home anywhere but with Aoba and like everytime they do the do it's just "I'm Home, Aoba" which is p hilarious. Also first sex scene ever written. /dies


End file.
